


Sleep

by dirtythoughts



Series: Frostiron one-shots [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtythoughts/pseuds/dirtythoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki finds Tony sleeping on the sofa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

Tony was exhausted after a day of intensive training. Today he had been thrown on the floor and beaten up, and he hit Steve’s ribs so hard that his ankle still hurt. 

When he took the elevator to the top of Stark Tower and went to his living area, the only thing he could do was fall heavily on the sofa. He just sat there for a few minutes, completely relaxed, with his head on the backwards and stared at the ceiling. He didn’t even notice when his eyelids were getting heavier, and after short moment Tony Stark was sleeping like a baby.

He was awaken by a strange feeling that someone picked him up. He felt someone’s arms around his back and knees, then the warmth of someone’s body and so well known to him, Loki’s winter scent. After a while he realized Loki carried him bridal style.

Tony pressed his cheek to god’s chest, deep breathing his scent, and still not opening his eyes he muttered “What are you doing?”

“I’m carrying you to the bed” said Loki with an irritated tone. “If you sleep on the sofa all night, all day tomorrow I would have to listen your whining how much your back hurts. And I do not want it.”

“Oh. That’s good.” Tony muttered unconsciously and fell into a deep sleep again.

He could not remember it when Loki put him to bed, or when he undressed him. He hadn’t felt a gentle kiss on his forehead and how Loki put covers over him. 

Tony woke up in the middle of the night, just for a moment, to see the black-haired god sleeping curled up next to him, his forehead touched Tony’s shoulder. And so he embraced Loki tightly with his arms and folded their legs together. Then he smiled and kissed the God’s raven hair. A minute later he was asleep once again.


End file.
